


Часть 1,     Костры инквизиций...    —            ориджинал

by Avasonta



Category: ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta
Summary: Костры инквизиций жарко пылают.





	Часть 1,     Костры инквизиций...    —            ориджинал

Снова жарко пылают костры инквизиций,  
Снова Смерть улыбается чуточку грустно,  
Снова люди смеются, начиная с традиций,  
Заканчивают тем, что смеются от боли.

Громко поленья трещат и стенают,  
«Ведьмы» же смотрят пустыми глазами.  
Им нечем смотреть — их глаза вытекают  
От жара огня и от дыма клубами.

Слезы стекают по впалым щекам,  
Волосы вьются как льняные веревки,  
Мясо кусками спадает к ногам,  
И губы людские кривятся в издевке.

А огонь все горит, обжигая нутро.  
И никто не кричит — ведь голос-то сорван.  
Плавно качаясь, улетает пером  
Осколок души, что церковью сломан.


End file.
